


San's personal maid

by Skeletonhell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Sans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, lots of smut, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonhell/pseuds/Skeletonhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're kidnapped and sold to Sans to become his personal maid. For the cleaning he so desperately needs help with, but also for other things~</p>
            </blockquote>





	San's personal maid

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SKELESINNERS, this is my first fic. Pls be gentle

You woke up on a hard and cold ground, awoken by the sobs of others around you. _Where am I...?_ A loud noise of what sounded like a mic getting too close to a speaker shook you from your thoughts and you realized your hands were cuffed behind your back. Your legs had fallen asleep which caused you to shift around in effort to wake them again. 

You looked around more, noticing there were about 10 other girls with you behind a red curtain. You were probably on some sort of stage, but why? You turned to the closest person near you. She had a short brown bob cut and looked like she had been through hell and back, though you had no way of telling if you looked the same. Her eyes were still red and puffy, probably from crying like the rest of the group seemed to be doing.

“Where is this place...?” your voice came out meekly after just having woken up after who knows how long. Upon realizing you were talking to her she turns to you and whispers “I'm not sure... see that over there?” she points at a dog in a rather large armor suit standing by the edge of the curtain “We seem to be the main event of some show for monsters... I think.. they're going to kill us.” 

You don't even know how to properly respond to her, your mind is going haywire.

_SOOO I'VE TOTALLY BEEN KIDNAPPED_

_DOES ANYONE KNOW I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED? shit. You live on your own. Your parents aren't one to get into your business, they only call on major holidays, so they probably wouldn't notice._

_WAIT BUT WHAT ABOUT MY ESSAY DUE ON MONDAY_

_WHOS GOING TO FEED THE STRAY NEIGHBORHOOD CAT_

_IF THEY KILL ME WILL MY BODY BE RETURNED?_

_HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BURY ME WITH MY ANIME MERCHANDISE IF THEY DON'T HAVE MY BODY._

_Letting yourself get kidnapped... you've really done it now Y/N. Heck you can't even remember /how/ you got kidnapped, so you can't really blame yourself at the moment. It's been about 5 years since monsters got to the surface again and you knew that there were problems between the two races sometimes. Mostly human prejudice against monsters. You harbored no ill feelings towards monsters, but this situation really doesn't help you with you-_

A loud cheer comes from the front of the stage. _Shit, has it already started??_ The dog in the suit of armor has already brought one of the girls to her feet and led her to the front of the stage. It's hard to hear much of anything from this end but you hear a bunch of numbers being shouted out which makes you even more confused. 

One by one everyone goes out until you're the only one left. The armored dog comes up to you and barks, pulling you up abruptly from the ground. “Eek!” you yelp as you're pulled and then pushed onto the stage. 

Some whistles and cheering happen as you come on stage and you're suddenly that much more self conscious and aware. You're wearing a large white shirt that's see through with the strong stage lighting and your underwear. Your face flushes red when you realize this and you cover your face, suddenly you're more embarrassed than you've ever been. “DON'T BE SHY AND COVER UP YOUR LOVELY FACE DARLING” You're forced to remove your hands blocking your face and you see there's about 50 monsters in the audience and you're accompanied on stage by a man, no.. a robot? He's wearing these gaudy pink boots and talking to the audience about you. 

You can hardly process it, everything happens so fast. “THIS IS OUR LAST DARLING FOLKS. ONE WITH SOMETHING SO RARE, WE HAVEN'T SEEN IT SINCE FRISK DESTROYED THE BARRIER. A RED SOUL.” The audience gasps and then you gasp right after as you have this gut wrenching sensation of something being pulled out of you. You look at the robots' arm situated in front of you holding a red heart. _My soul...?_ It's quickly absorbed back into you, at least you think so, as quick as it was taken out. 

“WE'LL START THE BIDDING AT 100G” So, you're not being killed, you're being sold off. Wonderful. You're not sure how much 100g really is in monster currency, they haven't fully adjusted to human currency yet, but the bidding quickly rises to 3500G until it's between just two monsters.

It's a weird situation, but you find it funny funny because they're sitting right next to each other but bidding against one another all the same. One is a skeleton monster in a blue hoodie wearing a large grin, the other is some sort of fire monster with glasses in a suit. Your eyes wander back to the skeleton, who you continue to stare at and notice more features about like his white pin prick pupils surrounded by black. He notices you staring and gives you a quick wink, holding his bidding card back up again. “4000G. 4000G FROM SANS. DO I HEAR 4100? NO? GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE, SOLD.” 

After this conclusion you're promptly pushed off stage yet again by the dog, this time into a room on the side. You're getting really tired of this whole being pushed into areas you don't want to be pushed into deal. All of the girls are still here, some crying even harder now. Seeing them like this causes your frustration and anxiousness hit you all at once and tears begin to well up in your eyes as well. The robot from the stage enters right behind you. “SETTLE DOWN, YOU ARE TO WAIT HERE UNTIL YOUR NEW MASTER RETRIEVES YOU” You tense up a bit at his words. _My new master..._


End file.
